It's Only One Night
by Yue Kinomoto
Summary: Reader x Marik x Yami Bakura x Ryou x Yami Marik I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or you. It's raining hard, the power goes out, how will you survive stuck in a house with four guys? (Fixed the description)
1. Chapter 1

This story involves, guess what? YOU! Quick Summary: You're kinda talking the place of my OC Yue from another story I'm writing, but all and all, your looks and personality will be different from hers. Your job is to watch over Marik to make sure he won't get into trouble. Bakura lives with him cause he's his friend, so you kinda have to watch him too. Okay, you're all living together, slightly uncomfortable. Yami Marik and Ryou are foing to stop by, won't that be fun?

I got really bored one night and I was in a shipping mood, so I was like, "What the heck." and decided to start a little Yu-Gi-Oh romance.

**YOU X YAMI MARIK X MARIK X YAMI BAKURA X RYOU**

This is also a different format than my other story. Sorry for talking so much! Lets begin!

'It looks like it's going to rain soon' (Y/n) stared as she watched the gray sky foresight an upcoming storm. 'Better make sure the laundry is in, and all the windows are shut' She closed her laptop and slid off the bed. (Y/n) walked up the stairs to the roof of the building where a few shirts were hung, now dry, and ready to be taken down. Meanwhile Bakura, unaware of the weather outside, was cooped up in his dark room, reading a horror book that was illuminated by a small reading light. Marik was downstairs in the living room, slightly dozing off, while a long hair commercial ran on T.V.

Before long a low roar of thunder reached the ears of everyone in the house. Bakura was startled for a second, where was this strange noise coming from? After a little while he settled down, but it wasn't long until a louder rumble of thunder shook the house. "What is that!?" Bakura questioned himself. He hadn't been in his host's body long enough to ever hear a thunderstorm before, so this was a very confusing thing. [Just roll with it] He clicked off the tiny light and walked out of his room.

As soon as he walked out he felt a slight draft coming from down the hall. " Where could that be coming from?" He questioned. He saw the cracked door at the end of the hallway. 'Perhaps...' he thought. He soon reached the end and peeked through the crack. There at the top of the staircase, was a wide open door letting in the brisk autumn air. 'For goodness sake, the woman can never close doors properly.' He didn't even bother to check to see if anyone was at the top before slamming the roof door shut, locking (Y/n) on the outside. 'Huh?!' She completely dropped the shirt she had taken down and ran to the door.

'It's locked!'

* * *

I'm sorry it's short. I wanted to see if I should continue, so tell me your thoughts so far and I'll update.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

(Oh shoot, I'm so sorry I didn't catch this earlier, but Yami Bakura has a body of his own, he is completely separate from Ryou. It must of been weird to say he was still in his host's body. Once again very sorry, enjoy the next chapter!)

* * *

"Hello?" A small whimper came to her lips as she realized that she might be stuck outside when a storm was approaching. She took a step back and kicked at the door in an attempt to knock it down, or at least make some noise, but Bakura had already gone down the stairs and shut the door that led to the hallway. "Calm down (Y/n), maybe they'll notice that I'm gone..." she laughed," Sure they will." Bakura strolled down the hallway and entered the living room to see that Marik had already dozed off amidst the loud thundering. He turned off the Tv and sat down beside him. 'That babbling fool is already out cold.' He smirked,' At least it's quieter now.' A roar of thunder trembled the house once more," Where is that coming from?!" He stood up and made his way to the window. There was a light drizzle coming from the gray sky. 'It can't be coming from the sky, could it?'

He shook his head," There's no way the sky could make a sound like that, unless it was being teared apart by the Gods." He stated confidently. Just then he saw a blue striped t-shirt waving at him, on the street, in front of the house. Bakura pushed up the window and leaned on the sill," Ah, my old host. What are you doing?" Ryou smiled sweetly replying," It started raining so suddenly, I was wondering if I could come in until it passes. My house is quite far from here, and if the rain kept up like this I would be-" "Fine, just get in already." Bakura snapped. "Oh thank you very much!" Ryou bowed and headed for the front door.

When he got in, the top of his head and shoulders were soaked. "Why in the bloody hell were you walking home?" Bakura questioned, handing him a towel. " It was such a lovely afternoon, that I decided to pick up some fresh ingredients for dinner, but I didn't see the sky, and ended up in this state." He pondered for a second," Are you sure Marik and (Y/n) won't mind me here?" "It would be better then having a wet, babbling buffoon in front of the house." "Yes, I suppose you're right." He smiled. "Where should I put these?" He gestured toward the groceries. " The fridge, unless you want to make that dinner for everyone." Bakura joked."That's a splendid idea! It would be a thank you for allowing me to stay here!" Ryou said excitingly," You wouldn't mind if I borrowed the kitchen, would you?" Bakura just stared at him, then turned away," Do as you wish." He decided to go back to his room, to his book, but not before taking one last glance outside to see the rain falling in bigger amounts and a faster pace.

There she sat, curled up against the door that was blocking her entry into the dry, warm building. (Y/n) was soaked from head to foot, shaking, shivering as the cold liquid rained upon her in thick sheets. There was a old sun umbrella that she found before the rain got bad and used most of it to cover the laundry she had taken down. She would have to do her work all over again if they got wet. But that was starting to sound better than putting up with this wet hell. (Excuse the language) Lost strands of hair stuck to her face and neck as water droplets came over her eyelids, slightly blurring her vision. She could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but those were cold to. Like anything liquid related hated (Y/n). She brought her legs closer to her chest and placed her head on her knees," Please...somebody help me." (Y/n) never liked asking for help, but the bone chilling wind was cutting through her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Ryou was humming to himself as he placed the lid on the cooking pot and checked on the (your favorite meat) in the oven. "It's coming along alright." He smiled to himself. 'Lets see...the salad and the fruit are still in the fridge, so I'll bring that out when everyone's ready to sit down. The stew still has 15 minutes to simmer, so maybe I should check on how Marik and (Y/n) are doing.' with that thought finished he undid his apron (cute right?) and headed out of the kitchen. First thing he spotted was Marik still passed out the couch,' Found Marik,' he chuckled, ' Now where's (Y/n)?' Ryou had been to her house on several occasions, so he memorized where all the rooms were. Walking down the hallway he stopped in front of (Y/n)'s door. He swallowed and looked down at his appearance, fixing his snow white hair so that there was no fly aways.

He knocked once and there was no answer.

Knocked twice and still nothing.

Third time's the charm, but alas no one responded

"(Y/n)? It's me, Ryou." silence filled the hallway. "I'm coming in if that's alright..." He entered seeing no one,' Maybe she's with Bakura?' There wasn't many rooms in the house. Bakura's, Marik's, (Y/n)'s, the bathroom, kitchen, living room. The bathroom in (Y/n)'s room wasn't occupied, so she had to be with Bakura, there wasn't any reason to be in Marik's room. Ryou grew slightly worried, he soon arrived at Bakura's door and knocked. "Yes, what is it?" A grunt came from the other side. "Is (Y/n) with you? She's not in her room." "No, I would never let _her _in my room" He stated with extra emphasis on her. "I see, sorry to disturb you." Ryou turned away from the door, now scared. 'She couldn't be out in this storm could she?' He turned his attention to the door at the end of the hallway, the one that led to the roof. He hesitated for a moment before walking to it. Placing his hand on the knob and turning. There he saw the concrete steps that led to the roof, he could hear a lot more clearly, the loud thudding of rain hitting the house. Without wasting another moment he bolted up the stairs to the sturdy door, and wiggled the handle.

(Y/n) heard the door knob being tugged at and backed away from the door just in time for it to swing open revealing a frantic Ryou. His eyes widened at the shivering creature.

"(Y/n)..."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh geez, is it bad to shipped with so many guys? I finally got the hang of how to update chapters and such, so they'll be a bit more activity going on. Yay, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Ryou? What are you-"

"What are you doing up here?!" He cut her off

"I-I accidentally got locked out..."

Ryou just sighed, he looked at her with a worried face. "Well come inside then, you shouldn't be out here any longer." She nodded and steadily rose up, but with little energy she had, she ended up tripping over her own feet, and straight into Ryou. He caught her in time. "(Y/n) you're,..so cold." He couldn't believe that the thing he was holding was still alive. This didn't last long because a crack of lightning was heard from a few miles away, scaring both of them. "Come on! Inside!" He pleaded. She quickly grabbed the basket of laundry and rushed passed the door. Ryou followed close by and shut the door almost immediately after he had gone inside.

The two were at the top of the concrete steps, looking at each other. (Y/n) looked down at the basket in her hands with a sorrowful expression, then turned away to go down the stairs. Ryou, following her lead like before, headed down as well. He could hear a loud roar of thunder behind him, but this time, it didn't even phase him.

They had reached the end of the hallway, so Ryou shut the second door, cutting off the sound of rain completely. Well coming from the end of the hallway anyway. They could still hear the rain coming down on the building like a bunch of bricks. He helped her get to her room since her walking seemed to stagger a bit. They reached her door and she let herself in, dropping the clothes instantly. (Y/n) turned to Ryou who stood in the doorway. She smiled, tucking a wet, stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you." And with that, she placed a small, yet soft kiss on his cheek.

Ryou's POV

I felt it. Her mouth was small, but I could feel the warmth of her lips. Of all the parts on her body that were cold, her lips weren't. My face had turn feverishly red as she closed the door behind her. A gasped had escaped my lips.

' A kiss...a kiss...a kiss! Why am I getting so excited about this? This small action that lovers do on a regular basis...we're not lovers, even though I have liked (Y/n), it's not as though she feels the same way. It was so small...'

My faced turned positively drunk with happiness. A sigh escaped my lips as my heart began to resume its normal pace.

'How peculiar, I feel as though I'm forgetting something...OH BUGGER! MY STEW!'

Narrator's POV

After (Y/n) had closed the door behind her, she decided to take a quick shower before the power went out. She walked into her own personal bathroom and began stripping her wet clothes off. Man was she glad to be out of those.

The steaming water came down in constant amounts, relaxing her sore muscles and loosening any knots she had. Then came the sweet smell of shampoo that she ran through her hair, (favorite scent). A quick shave of her legs and underarms, and she was nearly done. Finally washing out any remaining soap in her hair, (Y/n) was ready to step out when...

**_Bzzt!_**

Pitch black, everywhere. Almost like a black hole had swallowed everything. She stood in the quiet shower, water droplets falling off her body, and hair soaked to the top of her head.

"...Yup..."

Her luck with water wasn't all too great today. She sighed about a years worth of sighs, then attempted to find her towel that she placed on the toilet. With some luck, and running into the wall, her hand reached the fluffy fabric that did nothing to help navigate. She ruffled her hair slightly, so that it wouldn't drip all over the carpet, then wrapped it around herself. "(Y/n)?! Where in the bloody hell are you?!" A voice she knew all too well, was heard from the hallway. Then she heard a loud thump coming from the wall outside, accompanied by some swearing. "I'm in my room Bakura!" She chuckled. The knob to her room turned, and the door flung open.

"I didn't say you could come in though!" Making sure the towel was securely around her.

"Why does it matter? It's pitch black anyway." He grunted

She couldn't see it, but she knew he rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm only wearing a towel, so just wait 'til I actually get some clothes on you pervert."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, now get out!"

"I have just about had it up to here with you!" He raised his hand as high as it went.

"I can't see anything moron, or have you forgotten that the power is out?"

"You know, back in Egypt, women were always so loyal and obedient. Why can't you be anything like that?!"

(Y/n) snapped. If there was a mother of all insults, that one would bring it to shame.

"You take that back!" With her left hand she grasped the collar of his shirt, then raised her closed fist of her right hand, ready to swing. Bakura saw what was coming, but didn't have enough time to react, so he closed his eyes, bracing for impact. Suddenly a bright flash of light came from the entrance of the room.

"What...are you two doing?" Marik stood there, holding a flashlight, his eyes still slightly clouded by sleep.

* * *

Like it so far? Well it's just getting started, so stick around! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to make this chapter a little longer, so enjoy! :)

* * *

Marik rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make himself less drowsy. (Y/n) released Bakura from her grip, holding onto her towel more tightly. " Nothing." She gritted her teeth. Bakura just turned his head and pouted, " Sure." He muttered sarcastically. He then turned to Marik," So you're finally up?" "Yes, I was sleeping quite nicely until I heard you yelling (Y/n)'s name not long ago." He looked at (Y/n), and his eyes widened," Um, (Y/n)...you're-" "Only wearing a towel, I know. I was trying to get someone out of my room." She glared at Bakura, who only looked the other way," Tch." Was what came out of his mouth.

Then out of nowhere, everyone could hear maniacal laughter come from the hall. "Well well well, look what the grave robber dragged in." Malik had appeared beside Marik, arms crossed, with a devilish grin on his face. "Hello Malik, mind if I ask you why you're in my house?" Bakura said with a hint of rage. Malik only chuckled and leaned up against the frame of the door.

" I was taking a short break from sending souls to the shadow realm." He joked

"Funny." Bakura snarled

Malik looked at (Y/n), allowing his eyes to wander up and down," My (Y/n), this is the first I've seen you with such a...bold ensemble."

If looks could kill, he would have been dead instantaneously. She pulled her towel down a little lower, finding it hard to swallow. Three guys have already seen her wearing something less than desirable and it was eating away at her nerves. She lifted her head up, smiled a saleswoman smile, and with a sickly sweet tone stated calmly," Will all of you please get out of my room, or do you prefer walking with broken limbs?" Her face definitely did not match the aura surrounding her. The message sent chills down all the males spines, even Malik's. (Y/n) wasn't lying, she was very much capable of doing that.

Though normally making a threat like that was rare, since she could control her temper easily. (Y/n) was really kind all and all. But it was living with people like this that set her off occasionally. " Alright, we're leaving." Bakura huffed as he made his way out of the room. "Will you be alright (Y/n)?" Marik asked as Bakura passed him.

" Yes, I've got a flashlight in my drawers." she replied, a bit more calm. They all left the room, but not after Malik managed to make one last smirk at (Y/n) before closing the door behind him.

Though she never saw it, due to the darkness.

Slowly making her way to her drawers, she manages to find a small flashlight hidden underneath the socks. (Y/n) flicks the switch and places it upward, on the desk, so that it lights a good portion of the room. Sweet, satin bra and underwear were first, then she pulls out a (f/c) sweater that was a little long on the sleeves. ' Note to self: make sure to buy clothing that fits correctly.' She shrugged it off, then put on a (favorite kind of bottoms). Feeling slightly better about her appearance, she reaches for her brush, making sure there were no hairs out of place. "Okay! Much better." She smiled. Grabbing the flashlight, she headed out of the room to see a small glow coming from underneath Bakura's door.

' I...feel like I should say something.' guilt was rising from the pit of her stomach,' Wait a second! He's the one who said that awful comment!' She sighed,' Then again, I did falsely accuse him of being a pervert.'

Raging a inner war with yourself is never easy, but in the end, the guilt triumphed over the anger, and she ended up knocking on his door. ' I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' No one responded to the noise. " Bakura? Can I talk to you for a minute? I promise it'll be short." Still no response. "You can't ignore me forever, we live in the same house, so it's now or never." Tired of the silent treatment, she creeked the door open to see Bakura staring at the dark abyss outside his window. "Oh Bakura, if you're in here then say something next...time." Her eyes widened at the sight of him shaking like a scared puppy.

"Bakura?" She reached her hand to tap his shoulder.

He flinched, and looked straight at her," (Y/n)? When did you get in my room? I thought I told you on the first day we met, that you should never come into my room."

She swallowed," I just...wanted to apologize for the things I said and did earlier."

"If that was it, then you can leave now." He turned toward the window again.

A angry tic mark had appeared on (Y/n)'s forehead, but it quickly went away when she noticed Bakura was holding his own hand, they trembled in his lap as he stared at the terrifying storm going on outside. Night had quickly fallen in the short amount of time (Y/n) had taken when she came back inside.

"Are you alright Bakura?" Which was the only thing she managed to say, the only thing she could say.

Instead of lashing out at her disobedience for not leaving the room, he simply stated calmly," What's happening outside? This isn't like those other times that it's rained."

"Well," she began, sitting down on the cushioned bench next to Bakura," It's thunderstorming right now. Let's see, how do I describe this? It's when there is so much rain pent up in the clouds, that it makes rumbling noises." She realized that she just gave a kindergarten explanation, but Bakura seemed to be buying it. Soon after she said that, a bright flash of lightning appeared, lighting up the whole room for a short while. It was followed by a huge cracking noise, seconds after.

"And what was that?!"

"Silly, that's lightning. Atoms rub together, causing a lot of friction to create it." Something like that.

She turned her head, to chuckle at her jumpy companion's actions, when her (e/c) eyes widened once more. Bakura, the mysterious spirit that lurked in the millennium ring, the Thief King that people feared so much, they didn't dare speak his name, was clinging onto (Y/n)'s sleeve like a lost child.

" U-um..." she stuttered, slightly blushing.

He noticed his actions, then took back his hands, trying to reclaim his cool demeanor. "I don't know what came over me." A poor excuse.

"No, I get it." She said, mirroring his actions by looking out the window. "Didn't you have any storms like this in Egypt?"

"Not these kinds, they were mostly sandstorms. It didn't really rain in Egypt."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She chuckled," Well, what did you do during sandstorms?"

"I'm not one to reminisce on old memories, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you one of the few good ones I've actually had in my years." He exhaled, a bit reluctant to share, but continued anyway.

" I was a peasant brat at the time, you could of been bleeding from the head, and the only thing people were concerned about was the mess. I suppose the only person who would've cared was my mother, but then again, isn't it only natural for a parent to love their child? That wasn't the case with my father though, he was the reason why we were so poor. When he looked at me, the only thing he saw was a disappointment, because I didn't take to thieving like he did. My mother on the other hand...was kind. I don't know how she was able to put up with someone like him. Something about ' losing his way ', I don't know, but I couldn't care less. Anyhow, we were cooped up in our small hut, while a sandstorm took place, my father who knows where. As a child, I never particularly like them, because it made it difficult to grow things. She was patient though, she would hold my hand and sing lullabies until it passed."

He sighed heavily, with a genuine expression of grief on his face.

" Those were the moments I cherished the most."

He turned away from the window, looking in the opposite of (Y/n)'s face. She heard him mutter something.

" Did you say something?" She blinked

" He slightly turned his head so it was partly facing the window. " W-would you...argh...take m-my hand?" He barely managed to utter, bright red had sprawled across his face, cheek to cheek. He obviously was annoyed by the fact that he was asking something so embarrassing.

(Y/n) lightly chuckled

Bakura whipped his head around," Are you making fun of-!" He gasped slightly, (Y/n) had taken both his hands in hers and grasped them tightly. Hers were warm, while his were ice cold.

" I'll hold onto them as long as you want me too." She smiled.

Bakura's POV

What? What?! WHAT?! What in the bloody hell was she saying?! ' I'll hold onto them as long as you want me too.' How could she possibly say something like that?' The faint glow of the flashlight illuminated her body features. It gave her (h/c) locks a certain glow to them. Her (e/c) eyes seemed to blend with the light of the room as well. My heart was doing something unexpected, it began to speed up. ' What in the name of the Egyptian Gods is happening? Am I dying? All of a sudden, I have this sudden urge to...'

Next thing I knew was I had somehow managed to reverse the way our hands were held, with mine holding hers. I brought them up to my lips, and closed my eyes, inhaling her scent, making sure not to forget a single detail.

"B-Bakura? What are you doing?" She asked it so innocently, yet there was a hint of fear in her voice, that gave me chills. I couldn't get enough of people's twisted expressions when they experienced fear. I had to see how far I could take this. I looked up at (Y/n), still holding her hands to my lips, I could tell the face that I put on wasn't a comforting answer.

" What would you do then, if I asked you to stay like this forever?"

Her eyes gleamed as they grew.

'Ah, what a lovely expression. Show me more!' I thought greedily

Then something happened, she smiled. She actually, genuinely smiled! ' What is going on here?!'

" I would do nothing, because I said I would hold onto you for as long as you wanted, and I never go back on my word." She stated so confidently.

" Wha..." this isn't the way I wanted it to go, not at all.

Then came a voice that we heard from the kitchen," Bakura! (Y/n)! Dinner's ready!" It was my weak host calling, interrupting us.

"Oh that's Ryou, I thought I could smell something good earlier." She chuckled softly, escaping the hold I hand on her hands. " Let's go Bakura, we don't want it to get cold." (Y/n) picked up her flashlight, and began walking to my door, but I spoke before she could exit," I apologize...for earlier. Back when I was in your room."

She took one glance at me and nodded, " Yeah, me too." Then left me with the pounding sound of rain hitting my window. As much as I hated to admit it, I believe I had experienced what mortals would call 'love'. What a pathetic emotion, but I now know why so many humans fall victim to it.

I sighed," This is awful...I think I want more."

* * *

**Here's a little did you know: **I was originally going to make this a Marik X reader X Bakura fanfic, but when I saw the cover image that I was going to use for this story, I thought," What the heck." And added Ryou and Malik.

I'm going to try and make the next chapter revolve around Marik

P.s. Sorry if Bakura was a little OOC

** Don't be afraid to write some reviews, it's what fuels my writing!**

**Until then.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is a really long chapter for the entire time I haven't updated! I'm sorry it took so long!

P.S. Sorry if you don't like the way your character acts. I like her to be strong and confident. I try to add a bit of every personality when making a story like this. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Your POV

I walked into the kitchen to find Ryou, Marik, and Malik setting the delicious food on the table, well more like Ryou and Marik doing all the work, and Malik was supervising, with his eyes closed, resting in a chair, sleeping, he was sleeping. Ryou looked up at me, then stumbled slightly, almost dropping the utensils. A blush was apparent on his face," Oh, (Y-y/n)...I didn't see you there." He chuckled nervously.

Narrator's POV

Almost as if it was second nature, Malik's ears perked up at the sound of her name. His eyes blinked open, and turned to look at her. A wide smirk appeared on his face," Well (Y/n), It's nice that you had some modesty in mind when picking your clothes." (Y/n) wasn't going to allow him to win this one like last time. " Right? Because God knows that you would hate it if I walked around, only wearing a towel." She replied sarcastically with a small smile on her face. He tensed up at the thought, then quickly turned his head in the other direction, obviously frustrated at losing. "Tch." He scoffed.

Marik also seemed to be looking away, using one of his hands to cover the side of his face. But (Y/n) could see the pink tint between his fingers.

Ryou though, he just looked liked he lost all consciousness, standing there with a blank face, completely red. " U-u-umm...I have t-to, uh, call my mother to t-tell her where I am!" He spat out, then quickly ran out of the room, taking his cellphone out of his pocket. (Y/n) chuckled at his innocence. A lot of the food had already been set on the table and a few flashlights were standing up on some tables, illuminating the room. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the three still there, so (Y/n) just sat down at the table, wondering if she should start some small talk. Malik hated the silence, it was quite annoying.

"Well, not that this isn't exciting, but I think I'll go find something to do." He pushed back his chair and began to walk out of the room.

"You're not hungry?" (Y/n) raised an eyebrow.

"I stole some food when the brat was cooking."

"Alright. Just stay out of my room!"

"Heh heh." Malik only scoffed as we waved his hand like it was saying, 'sure sure.' Then left.

"What is he even doing here?" (Y/n) muttered angrily under her breath.

"He can't help that he's a complete imbecile." Marik spoke up. One of his elbows was propped up on the table, holding his chin. He had a disinterested face as he looked away at one of the flashlights.

"True."

"But then again, he is my alter ego." He was looking at her now.

"Oh, speaking of alter egos, I was talking to Yami the other day, and he said that it's been a full year since all the yami's had been separated from their hosts." She was glad she was able to bring up a topic.

"Oh?" Marik's face looked impassive again, "That long?" He paused again, "Now that I think about it. You've been here awhile as well."

"Since I came to live in this house?" She asked.

"Yes, what else could I be talking about?" He irritatingly answered.

It's true, it has been awhile, but she couldn't really remember how many months exactly. Then a thought came to her, _it has been awhile. _She remembered that she was technically on a mission to make sure Marik and Bakura wouldn't get into any trouble, and they haven't. Not in the amount of time she's lived there. She's been taking advantage of her time here, and had actually gotten used to it.

**That's bad.**

She's doing a job right now. One she should have ended earlier, but the thought never crossed her mind. A job is a job, and it had to end.

But how was she supposed to tell everyone?

'I'm sorry I overstayed my welcome, so I'm just gonna leave?' That doesn't sound right, perhaps, 'Hey guess what?! My job is done, so I don't need to see you guys anymore!' Now she was just playing around.

But all jokes aside, it hurt. It hurt at the thought of leaving. She had grown so attached to this place, and these goofballs. She looked down onto her lap, her lower lip shaking a little. Marik just noticed (Y/n)'s sudden change in mood. He scooted out of his chair and made his way around the table.

"(Y/n)?" What was he going to do? He never really comforted someone before, so he just stood there like a statue, frozen to the floor.

She looked up at him, trying to brush the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. Marik suddenly became worried, any secret instincts he had tucked away in his mind, came crawling out. He crouched down, and placed his hand on her back. Score 1 for hidden instincts.

"Hey (Y/n), what's going on? Was it something I said?" He was really hoping it wasn't.

She only shook her head, "No, I just realized that I-" she stopped herself before she could finish, 'I can't tell him now! Especially with everything as it is."

"You realized what?"

To tell or not to tell, that was her dilemma.

On one side, if she told him, he might be heart broken. It was obvious that he liked having her around as well.

On the other side, if she procrastinated, and he found out later, then he would be mad at her for not telling him sooner.

It didn't matter, he _would_ find out eventually, so it would be better for her if she just told him now, then have both Marik and Bakura mad at her. We couldn't have that.

"Do you remember why I came to live here?" She innocently questioned.

He sighed, taking his hand away from her back, "Yes, you had that job of yours assigned to us."

"Well...I think my job is about done here."

This time Marik frantically looked up at her, hearing those words felt like a lightning strike to the chest. Wait. Why did this come as such a shock? He knew this would happen eventually, but not like this. And to think, he used to hate hearing her voice.

_~Flashback~_

["Marik! You left the lights on in the bathroom again! I told you to shut them off when you left the room."

"Meh." The sandy blonde replied as he flipped through his motorcycle magazine. This was getting annoying. Nag this, nag that. He would never hear the end of it. Sure she meant well, but couldn't she just find a way to put up with it?

A tic mark showed up on her forehead. "Is that it?" She was almost tempted to pick him up and throw him out a window. But the best part was, is that she actually could if she wanted to, she was stronger than anyone thought she was. "Is that what?" He replied not looking up from his page.

"That's your only reply? Meh?! I know it's a small thing, but you shouldn't forget that you're not the one paying for this electricity."

"Neither are you." He smugly replied.

"Arrgghh! I'm done with this! Just do it next time!" She stomped away.

"Good riddance, now I can read." He stated, flipping a page.

Bakura walked in, a slightly amused face on, "What did you say now?"

"Nothing. She just got mad for an idiotic reason."

Bakura looked back down the hallway where (Y/n) had stormed away, then looked back at Marik, "As much as I hate to say it, it would be best if you didn't get her upset all the time. It's just going to make living with her that much more difficult."

"Then how do you manage not to tick her off?"

"I stay out of her way. Women are troublesome, so I avoid the hassle. Not to mention (Y/n) could actually do some physical harm."

"Don't tell me _you're_ going to lecture me too." Marik just shrugged it off, got up, and began to put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Bakura raised a brow.

"Wherever I feel like. I'll be back later tonight." Marik ran out the door, tired of the people he was living with. He grinned when he saw his motorcycle parked right in the garage, just as he had left it. Hopping on, he adjusted his helmet, then started it up. Pulling out of the driveway, he rode down on the road. He really didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get out of there, and clear his mind.

The feeling he got when he rode that vehicle, was like no other. The wind rushing pass his ears, and through his hair, the adrenaline he got from revving up the engine, and accelerating as he rode. It was almost ecstasy to him.

Some time had passed since Marik left, and he felt that he should be heading home soon. All he was doing anyway was walking around town to kill some time. He was about to approach his motorcycle, when a hand grabbed the hoodie of his shirt and threw him in a nearby alley.

"Argh! Why you-!" He looked up, and a wave of shock ran through his body.

"It's been awhile...Master Marik." Hooded men, wearing the same cloaks that he had his mind slaves wear back when evil had taken over his mind, were standing before him.

"You! What do you want!" He angrily yelled, trying to stand firm on the ground.

"Well we just saw our old master, and thought that we should say hello." One of them playfully smirked.

"Stop lying! What's your true purpose?"

They stopped laughing, and became serious. "What do you think we want? We want revenge on you for taking away our lives! Using us as nothing, but brain dead servants!

Marik swallowed and reached for his belt, but he had left his millennium rod at home. Panic came over him. What was he going to do now? If only he could get to his motorcycle, but then he would have to get passed them. Step by step Marik backed up until a wall had abruptly stopped his pace.

'Tch, of course it's a dead end." How cliché.

"What's wrong? Forgot your little Egyptian toy? That's too bad...I guess you'll have to do without it." The leader spoke, only a couple feet in front of him. He raised his fisted hand, and smirked, "This is for anyone who had to be your puppet!" Pulling back, then swinging it towards his face, Marik closed his eyes, preparing for impact.

**Crack**

Marik heard the wall next to his ear scatter small amounts of cement under the force of his fist.

'Wha...' he opened his eyes to see that the leader's eyes had almost rolled to the back of his head. His mouth was agape as a gasp stuttered out. Then he crashed down to his left, out cold when he hit the ground. Just as his larger form came out of sight, Marik saw (Y/n) standing there, her foot was out in front of her, grocery bags hanging over her elbows, a clearly annoyed look on her face.

She had kicked him in the back with so much force, that he missed his target, and became unconscious.

"(Y-Y/n)...what're you-"

"Sorry it took me awhile to find you, I decided to get some supplies." She placed her foot down, and stepped towards him. "Are you alright Marik?"

"(Y/n) I...I'm sorry about earlier, I should have listened to you."

"No, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I should have just been gentler."

"Gentler? I think by not beating me up, was your gentle side." He laughed.

She chuckled as well, "I suppose we should get going then." "Yes." Marik smiled.

"Uh hey! Did you forget about us? We're not done with you! You got our leader, but that was by surprise! It won't happen again!" One of the cloaked men readied himself to attack, then charged at the (h/c) haired girl.

"Hold this for me, will you?" She slipped off the grocery bags on her arms, and into Marik's. By the time she had, the hoodlum was close enough for her to roundhouse kick his face, so that he slammed into the wall.

"And I'm just getting started too." She added, her fist in her hand, signaling a beat down for anyone who tried to approach her.

Some of the men began to step back, but one shakily took a stance, "Y-You don't scare me girl!" He ran for her, his fist clenched so tight that it turned white.

Caught. His trembling fist, caught in her hand. He tried to swing with his other hand, but she kneed him in the gut before he could land a blow. At least he was brave enough to try, so she didn't knock him out. The other two were going to get one hell of a headache when they woke up. He choked as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Why? Why are you protecting him? He deserves it after all he's done!" He coughed.

(Y/n) glanced at Marik, "It's true, he probably does deserve it, I would know."

"Then why?" He asked again.

"Because he has atoned for his mistakes. Can you imagine living in a dark tomb for most of your life? Can you experience the pain that he had to go through being there? Not having any contact with the outside world?"

"But-!"

He was cut off, " In the end, he realized what he did was wrong, and stopped it. Then your mind was free, was it not? So don't start that, 'We've had a hard time too' crap. Because if _that's_ your first thought, when you think about him, then there's no point in getting revenge."

The minion only laughed, "Your such a fool."

"Anyone who hasn't realized that someone has changed, is an even bigger fool." She slammed her foot in his gut again, "Think about that next time you have thoughts about revenge."

He layed on the ground, writhing in pain. Not able to say another word.

"Let's go Marik." She stated, walking off. Marik didn't hesitate, he glanced at the guy, then followed behind her. The other men had already run away, leaving their comrades behind.]

_~ Flashback end~_

What was he going to do now? He didn't want her to leave.

No...

**He wouldn't let her.**

* * *

Please review, it took me awhile to do this. Not to mention editing. That's all, thank you for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I know it's been a **long **time, but I have other stories to write on Quotev, so I haven't much time to update. But I hope you enjoy all in all.

* * *

"Oh." Marik stood up, his fists clenched in anger.

"Y-You know , you don't have to leave." He tried to reason with her.

"But I don't want to bother you guys any further. You're well enough to not have me babysit anymore. And besides, I'm sure Bakura will be happy that I'm going to leave, and-"

"No!" Marik slammed his fist on the table, causing the utensils to jingle when they jumped.

"M-Marik..." She gasped.

"You can't..." he whispered, "You can't leave (Y/n)! Not after everything we've gone through! Bakura may seem like he doesn't care, but he would want you to stay too! You can't..." He placed his opposite hand on his face, covering his eyes. Tears began to run down from behind his hand.

"Why do you want me to stay? Whenever I'm mad, I end up breaking walls and tables. We've replaced **so** many tables." She added.

Marik chuckled at her attempt to add humor to the situation. "Heh, but this is why I want you to stay."

"Because I break tables?" She was thoroughly confused now.

He laughed a bit harder now, and took his hand away from his face. Streaks of tears were apparent on his nicely toned Egyptian skin.

"No you silly girl, because I would miss all the little things you do like breaking tables. You would scold me and play around, but I've grown fond of it. So fond that if you disappeared, I wouldn't know what to do in a house with that stern faced fool."

"What are you trying to say?" She was just beginning to understand the situation.

"What I'm trying to say is..." He bit his lip, and looked away at the table. He was figuring out how to form the words. His face became redder by the second, and for a minute he seemed to act like Ryou, all embarrassed, and awkward. (Y/n) stood up from her seat to try to bring Marik back to reality, but then his face hit a sudden realization, and he jolted his head towards (Y/n).

"Mar-" (Y/n) was abruptly stopped when Marik grabbed her wrist, and jerked her toward him. Their lips impacted harshly from the sudden force. The minute they touched, he embraced the feeling of pure heaven. His knees felt weak, like he was going to fall any minute, but he stood strong, and kept his grip on her wrist, not letting her escape. He found himself preoccupying her hair with his free hand, and moaned only slightly when she squeaked so adorably for air. Wait. For air? His eyes shot open, and looked at the (e/c) orbs staring back at him.

Too late to go back now. He pulled away, but only an inch a part, his voice was in a low hush, "(Y/n) I don't know when I realized this, but I have been in lo-" "**Ahem**." A voice came from the doorway.

It was Malik.

"Getting friendly are we?" There was a frightening grin on his face when he stepped from the shadows into the dimmed glow of the flashlights.

"Malik." Marik grimaced, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." was his only answer. "Now I believe the girl doesn't like the way she's being held." He turned his gaze to (Y/n).

'Is **he** trying to act like a hero? It's not like Marik was really trying to hurt me.' Marik did have an unusually strong grasp though. (Y/n) quickly pulled out of his hold, and backed away. There was an awfully bad feeling in the air. The alter egos stared each other down, each seemed disgusted with the other. Suddenly Bakura finally showed up for dinner, and it was a midst this showdown. What (Y/n) thought was going to be some tension relief, was actually the complete opposite.

"What's with the quarrel?" He smirked, amused by the two's staring contest.

"My best guess is that we're fighting over the affection of the young woman." He gestured towards (Y/n).

'Oh no no no no **no**.' That's not what you say during something like this.' (Y/n)'s mind pleaded, 'I can't believe he just said it so straightforwardly.'

Bakura's eyes grew, and he turned to the shocked girl. "Is this true?"

"Eh heh..." She sweatdroped, figuring out what to say.

"Who's winning so far?" He turned his attention back to the sandy blondes.

Malik huffed, "It doesn't matter who's winning during the battle, the only thing that matters is who's won at the end."

"Then whoever **wins**, I'll battle next." Bakura proclaimed.

'Whoa! Who's winning what?' (Y/n) defiantly wasn't going to let anyone **claim** her.

"Let's duel to see who the victor is!" Marik was ready and willing.

"An ordinary duel won't be any fun at all, how about a duel in the shadow realm?" Malik smirked at the challenge.

'The Shadow Realm?!' Her mind wasn't going to take this. "Enough!" She held both of her arms up, and had gotten in the middle of them.

She glared at Malik, "First of all, **no one** is going to **claim** me!" She whipped her head towards Marik, "Second of all, you're not having a shadow duel in the middle of our Kitchen!" Finally she looked at Bakura, "Third of all..." She paused, "Actually I don't have a 'Third of all'. I just needed to yell at you too."

All three groaned, and facepalmed at her idiocy.

But...

They began to stifle fits of laughter at their own stupidity. Had they been fighting over a girl? I suppose so. Someone like (Y/n) was hard to come by. Beautiful, amazing, cute, not to mention amusing. They couldn't hold back their laughs, and almost ended up on the ground from their sides hurting too much. (Y/n) stood dumbfounded by the sudden mood change. They all sounded so different. Malik's was maniacal, while Bakura's was a low, and husky. Marik's laugh seemed contagious as (Y/n) began to giggle at her previous sentence herself.

"What's going on?" Ryou had walked in, he stared blankly at all four of them.

"It's nothing Ryou." (Y/n) went over to him, trying to hide the bits of laughter still stuck in her throat. "I'm starving right now, so let's eat, okay?"

"Alright..." He said suspiciously.

The table had only four sides to it, so (Y/n) took a seat next to Ryou at one end. Malik sat across from them. To his left was Marik, and to his right was Bakura. All sides of the table had been taken up.

Three of the men grumbled under their breath, why was (Y/n) sitting next to Ryou? She just felt safer being next to him than the others, especially after what she went through.

"Okay, let's eat!" She cheered.

* * *

Yay! Finally updated. Sorry it took so long. :)


End file.
